


Ice Cream

by ebyf13



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Comedy, Domestic, Emotional Flowey (Undertale), Español | Spanish, F/M, Female Frisk (Undertale), First Dates, Flowey (Undertale) Being an Asshole, Flowey and Asriel are Different Monsters, Fluff and Humor, Houseplant Flowey (Undertale), Humor, Ice Cream, One-Shot, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Teenage Frisk (Undertale), Undertale Monsters on the Surface
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2021-02-22 23:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23002027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebyf13/pseuds/ebyf13
Summary: Frisk sabía que esa flor amarilla no era tan mala después de todo. Para demostrarlo, llevó a Flowey a comer un helado.
Relationships: Flowey/Frisk (Undertale)
Kudos: 4





	Ice Cream

****Mie ago. 2, 2017.**  
 **04:50 P.M.** **

Frisk Dreemurr, joven testigo ante incontables barbaridades, maldecida por arruinar sus planes de convertirse en un dios poderoso. Responsable por convencer a las seis almas humanas que actuaran por sí mismas y se rehusaran a seguir sus órdenes. Responsable por encerrarlo duraderamente en la miserable flor amarilla que era. Responsable por traer de vuelta la paz a todo el Subsuelo después de años en condena, que tuviesen la bendición finalmente de un anochecer con nuevos sueños y esperanzas.

Responsable de hacer capaz sentir a la pequeña flor cosas no planeadas en lo absoluto, cosas inexplicables. Quién diría que esa planta percibía como si le dieran descargas eléctricas cuando la humana rozaba su alcance, o cuando ella jugaba con él en esos instantes tediosos, esperando a Toriel que rematase un sabroso pie de caramelo y canela. Tan opulento era el sentir, que llegó a disfrutar moderadamente de la cercanía brindada por la humana. Con haber sobrevivido unos meses en la superficie, sus quejas tomaron un reposo por el hecho de no ser una flor enorme con mucho vigor, porque al aportar su tamaño, lograba camuflarse con las demás matas y nadie lo sabría. Podría estar quemando una casa o robando un banco y nadie se enteraría, _¡Qué ventaja!_ Conseguiría asustar a unos cuantos niños desprevenidos por ahí con su cara espantosa y gozaría ver a esos infantes llorar de miedo o mojar sus pantalones.  
  
Para su beneficio, tenía el derecho de vigilar a Frisk sin que ella se diera cuenta, más no lo hacía siempre, solo quizás cuando disponía de tiempo libre o cuando le faltaba oficio —la mayoría de las veces francamente—, ¿¡Qué ganaba con hacerse el loco!? ¡Parecía un acosador al estar acechándola a ciertas horas del día o seguirla a cualquier zona que iba! En especial las ocasiones donde dormía. De alguna bizarra manera, Flowey originó un hábito ameno para su gusto. Consistía analizar cómo ella _volaba en su descanso_ a peculiares horas de la noche. Escuchaba la suave respiración de la joven, con tranquilidad veía cómo dicha humana cargaba un estado tan adorable, susurraba nombres al azar dándole señal que tenía una especie de sueño. Simplemente no se contuvo más y como le permitiese su maceta, agarró coraje para subirse a la cama sin hacer ningún tipo de ruido apto de hacerla despertar.

Una vez conquistado su objetivo y comprimir el suave colchón de la niña, se aproximó lentamente al rostro ajeno, sus pétalos recibieron el aire tibio huyendo de los labios de Frisk, se armó de valor, se acercó a la mejilla izquierda de la joven y plantó un leve beso en esta. Por una razón no deseada de recordar, el centro de Flowey se sonrojó. Este se preguntaba a sus adentros que eran esos desgraciados _motivos_ , aunque no se arrepintió. Hasta que sintió cómo era rodeado por unos brazos de niñato en sus hojas y raíces, atrapándolo. Entró en pánico y deseaba escurrirse en la tierra pese a que la niña en ese punto corría junto a una visión en la que él simultáneamente participaba. Tuvo una pizca de corazón y se dejó llevar por las acciones de la Frisk adormecida. Esta lo abrazó y se acurrucó con él, transmitiéndole la calidez de las sábanas para acabar el frío de la noche. La humana con ojos cerrados emitió un susurro casi inaudito.  
  
—Buenas noches, Flowey.

[🍦]

Era otro día de esos que provocan hacer lo innumerable. Una temperatura agradable y un sol brillante, que con sus rayos iluminaba la ciudad estadounidense. Se apreciaba como las personas y monstruos completaban sus quehaceres. Disfrutaban el fresco alba sin importar las diferencias que ambas especies tenían.

A excepción de Flowey, quien estaba de muy mal humor plantado en su maceta junto a la ventana de la cocina, oyendo como unos hermanos esqueletos paraban a una visita en el hogar de la mujer cabra; y charlaban sin parar con la humana. Contando que era de los huesudos esta última semana. Adicionalmente, chismoseando la vida de los demás. Papyrus con su euforia y gritos amargaban a Flowey, sacándole suspiros y gruñidos de mortificación. Sans actuaba como el flojo que era, tomando una botella de salsa de tomate abarrotada de azúcar y liberando su humor pésimo con cualquiera en esa casa, del mismo modo Toriel le seguía la corriente. Frisk se reía, Papyrus se quejaba, sin duda la pasaban de maravilla.  
  
—¡HUMANA! EL GRAN PAPYRUS SIENTE PENA POR INTERRUMPIRTE, PERO QUERÍA COMENTARTE QUE-  
  
—¿Le vas a recomendar esa clase de casa mágica donde va la gente y sirven la mejor cosa del mundo? —Sans carcajeó vagamente por interrumpir a su hermano a propósito.  
  
—¡SE LLAMA HELADERÍA SANS! ¡UNDYNE ME GRITA A PULMÓN QUE HACEN LOS MEJORES HELADOS DE TODA LA CIUDAD! —afirmó el de huesos altos con escarchas en las cuencas. Frisk atenta con respecto al tema.  
  
—¡Oh! Ahí la ocupa Nice Cream Guy, dicen que es excelente. Me gustaría ir —aportó Toriel.  
  
—SU MAJESTAD, ¡EL GRAN PAPYURUS GARANTIZA QUE PODRÍAMOS IR CON LA HUMANA UNO DE ESTOS DÍAS! —presumió mientras Sans daba otro sorbo de su botella. Toriel en seguida le reiteró que era de más comodidad llamarla _Toriel_ y no _Su Majestad_.   
  
—Sería una buena idea... —Justo allí, Frisk direccionó su vista en la flor que se encontraba de espalda divisando la ventana abierta de la siguiente sala. No existía ciencia complicada para saber que la mata se sumergía irritada gracias a la presencia de los hermanos esqueletos, por ende, ella se sintió apenada al deducir que se notaba ignorado o excluido. No obstante, un bombillo imaginario le reiteró susodicha idea.

Ya en la tarde, el alto y el bajo se habían marchado. Dejando nuevamente a la madre adoptiva y a Frisk en compañía de la planta echando más humo que tajadas carbonizadas. Frisk entretanto se estuvo cambiando las ropas por un vestido corto llegándole a las rodillas, adornado con dos franjas separadas de color lila, aludiendo semejante color de su casual jersey. Unas sandalias de cuero marroncitas fue lo que se situó como calzado. Desenredando su melena castaña, posicionó un cintillo de tonalidad idéntica a la del vestido. En su pecho, se situaba una cadena de oro firme centrando un dije de corazón rubí, simbolizando su alma de la Determinación, la Valentía que ella demostró, la Influencia que tuvo por cada uno de los seres del subsuelo. Acompañó su pinta con un bolso reducido, se dispuso a buscar a Flowey, contando con cero problemas en hallarlo, inmóvil en su bolita según las horas mañaneras avanzaban.

—¡Flowey! —Este no se dignó a voltear.

—¿Qué quieres _niña_? —contestó lleno de repugnancia. Frisk instantáneamente lo comprendía y pretendía disculparse.

—Oye, perdón por lo de la mañana... No quise-

—No lo _quisiste_ , ¡Ellos lo quisieron! —Gloria al señor que la volteó a ver. Su estigma mostrando una gran decepción. Por dentro, Flowey estaba convencido de que era la única cosa del globo terráqueo en dirigirle a ella la palabra —eso sonó muy posesivo—, entonces empezó a desear no estar experimentando a lo que las costumbres humanas denominaban _celos_. Sacudió los pétalos procurando quitarse esa absurda teoría, sin escaparse de la niña fija en él con extrañeza. —Qué quieres idiota...

—Bueno, ¡Quería invitarte cordialmente a comer helado! —Le ofreció ella estirando su mano hacia el más bajito, esperando una respuesta. Él no tardó en repetir lo habitual de evaluarla de pies a cabeza, no perdió la oportunidad de distinguir esos ojos miel que ella presumía con poca regularidad. _Una miel apetecible que anhelaba_ _por probar_. Reaccionó a tal declaración zarandeando sus pétalos otra vez, desviando los ojos por sopotocientos lados. Consciente que ella permanecía expectante, no tenía más opción que contestar esa propuesta.

—¡Está bien! _¡Solo para que me dejes de molestar!_ —En las últimas entonaciones, hizo variar su expresión a una más sombría. Amplió la boca haciendo sobresalir sus dientes afilados, a la par de agravar su voz con la finalidad de intimidarla. Si bien ella solo se limitó a reír dulcemente, manifestando sus inanes intentos de asustarla. Flowey se calló pensativo, reprimiendo el gesto.  
  
A pie partieron, rumbo a su destino. Flowey era sostenido por la maceta gracias a ambos dedos de la humana en los costados. Durante la travesía, percataba como las personas y monstruos caminaban hacia distintas rutas en específico. Unos veían a Frisk y la saludaban debido a su buena fama de Embajadora Oficial de Monstruos, otros la admiraban por su valor, su filosofía de que todos merecían una segunda oportunidad. Por otra parte, Flowey le bailaban los ojos confundido a toda esa gentuza levantando las palmas a su sosteniente. Un niño humano tomado de la mano de su mamá no superó lo extravagante de Flowey _¿¡Quién daba con una mata repleta de vida propia en la calle!?_ El jovencito comenzó a reírse tratando de simpatizar con Flowey. La planta se fastidió y pudo dedicarle una mueca forzada, dibujando una supuesta alegría, para hundir su semblante en algo retorcido y maligno. Empeorando su voz, explotando en pavorosas carcajadas. El niño se horrorizó, aferrándose a las piernas de su madre entrando en un intenso llanto. Frisk no pasó desapercibida y contempló a Flowey un tanto disgustada.  
  
—¿Qué? —Era imposible ocultar su placer de la broma—, Fue divertido.  
  
—No, no lo fue... —Flowey mutó repentinamente su ánimo.  
  
—¡Agsh, los humanos son tan aburridos! —alardeó. La chica sonrió ante ello sin parar de caminar—. ¿Y qué es una _ladería?_  
  
— _Heladería_ —corrigió Frisk—. Es un sitio encantador donde yace la comida más sabrosa en todo el universo.

—Como sea ¿¡De casualidad esa _comida_ en particular te brinda el poder absoluto!? —respondió con sobresaliente ilusión en sus palabras.  
  
—No, ¡Pero es muy rica y dulce! —La humana señaló el local bastante cercano.

Regresó Flowey a encarecer los hormigueos teniendo a la niña cargándolo en la maceta. Para mantener su orgullo a flote, pretendía no divertirse en el paseo, pretendía despreciar el supuesto lindo gesto de la humana. Ahora bien, la verdad contaba lo opuesto. Emociones difíciles de asimilar, castigadas en un rincón, abandonadas por siglos, vencían una eterna era de hielo. Posteriormente, arribaban los aromas primaverales rebosando de fe, al igual que una _flor_. Nunca, nada, ni nadie lo habían invitado a una salida como esta, _¿Quién ansiaba planear una reunión con una planta sin sentimientos?_ Una planta enamorada exclusivamente del dominio total. Flowey estaba claro del principal fundamento por la cual nadie lo quería. Siempre fue un ser egoísta.  
  
—¡Ya llegamos! —pronunció la humana interrumpiendo sus reflexiones. Asintió admitiendo que ella hablaba con certeza.  
  
Entraron al humilde negocio. Para ser un día laboral miércoles, estaba colmado de clientes. Sin embargo, existía una agradable atmósfera. La chica soltando _agitación por helados,_ corrió rápidamente al mostrador, mezclando su haz contra el vidrio. Ella deslumbrándose con unos atractivos y cremosos helados de todos los sabores y colores disponibles. Aparte también se ubicaban las opciones para agregar comestibles detalles, partiendo con las chispas de chocolate y acabando con las leches condensadas. Alzando los ojos, su mano aguantó a Flowey viviendo un shock debido al frío presente en el espacio. Asimismo la flor maravillada por ese paraíso tras el cristal. Antes que el propio dueño y dependiente de comercio, Nice Cream Guy emergiese detrás de la caja. Le hizo la amable pregunta a Flowey que lo sacó de las nubes. La planta vaciló unos segundos, sin nada de juicio acerca de postrería eligió: _Chocolate y Fresa_ , orientado gracias a los nombres impresos delante de los congelados. Nice Cream Guy anotó dos órdenes y de inmediato las entregó complacido. A diferencia de la barquilla de Frisk, la presentación de Flowey lucía un vasito con cuchara. El azulado guiñó su ojo a la castaña y Frisk correspondió contenta dando el dinero. Flowey había observado la comprometedora interacción y pudo sentir los calores intercalados con la rabia subiendo y bajando abrumadoramente hacia su centro.   
  
Salieron a la terraza de la heladería para acomodarse en una de las mesas al aire libre. Aprovechando el ambiente parcialmente vacío y la gente que escogía estar dentro, ella dejó la mata en el centro de la mesa junta con su helado, para disponerse a comer con ganas el suyo.  
  
—Eeeehhh... —usando una de sus hojas como si fuese una mano, Flowey tocó severamente la cuchara mientras se deslizaba embarrándose de chocolate.  
  
—No sabrás si no lo pruebas. —Frisk ordinariamente lambía su helado.  
  
Flowey con mucho miedo acercó su estigma. Tuvo escalofríos al haber mordido y que sus _papilas gustativas de dudosa procedencia_ , sintiesen el condimento de gusto mixto, luego lo devoraba como si no hubiese un mañana. Frisk no resistió la risa, viendo como se ensuciaba esa planta de dulce.  
  
—¡Por eso decías que era la mejor comida del universo! —dijo con la boca llena, distraído con lo adictivo del postre. De repente, un fuerte dolor de cabeza, ligado a la baja de temperatura en su estrecha biología, creó las condiciones perfectas para sus insoportables gritos. Allí vino la expresión _¡Me congelé el cerebro!_  
  
Frisk sufría con sus espasmos de risa, a gracia de la mata por comer muy rápido. Flowey al malinterpretar su lenguaje, concluyó que se estaba burlando de él, empleó una mirada antipática. Pronto ella se encogió de hombros, aún conteniendo la risa.  
  
—E-ehm... ¡¿F-risk!?... —No se lo creía. Él y la montaña rusa de sensaciones tercas justo ahora. Había llamado la humana estúpida por su nombre, con aparente dificultad, ya que estaba acostumbrado a denigrarla mediante apodos crueles de todo tipo. Frisk supo de antemano que en algún punto la llamaría así, más adelante no le dio mucha importancia y continuó su helado—, Y-yo... ¡Tengo algo que decirte!

La chica asintió emitiendo un ligero sonido, haciéndole entender que prosiguiera. Hasta que pudo verse a un Flowey esforzándose de armar palabras o contextos para no quedar como un bobo en frente de ella. Estaba dispuesto a decir lo que tendría que decir —aún cuando la humana conservaba el noventa por ciento de su interés en la barquilla—  
  
—Y c-creo q-que...  
  
Flowey paró en seco en lo que oyó una contesta susurrada de la humana, lamentablemente no para su descompuesta alma, _Yo te amo..._ Quedó indignado.  
 ****

—¿¡Se puede saber qué carrizo es el sabor de tu helado!? —retorciéndose del enojo, la hizo recobrar. Frisk con temor había terminado sonriendo por medio de la bipolaridad de su compañero.  
 ****

—Oh, es que como mi helado es de dos bolitas, esta en exclusiva es de un sabor misterioso. Nice Cream Guy me dijo que solo lo vendía cada dos años y supe que era mi oportunidad... ¡De probar lo desconocido! —Ella iba a proseguir, pero fue cortada descaradamente por el mismo ser caprichoso.  
  
—¡¿Acaso esto es un chiste!? ¡He estado tratando de decirte algo muy importante, humana idiota! Tan incompetente como para no regalarme infelices segundos de tu vida solo por un _estúpido cono de helado_! —Flowey no soportó. La invadió ella con una vista amenazante y que sus hojas tumbaran la alegría de Frisk y su helado al suelo.   
  
—¡¡Noooo!! ¡¡Mi Sabor Misteriosooo!! —apretaba los puños al cielo—, Eres... Un ser oscuro... —Lo apuntó dramática con su dedo índice derecho. Ciertamente estaba actuando todo, pues le era imposible completamente enojarse con él. Tenía un gran apego hacia esa malcriada flor de pétalos dorados. Ella siempre fue conocedora desde un inicio el porque su actitud, sobre todo la falta de cariño y atención.

—Ahórrate tus preguntas, ingenua ¡Ya no te diré nada! —Este se cruzó de _hojas_. Herido, giró frunciendo el ceño. Pero alguien apoyaba sus labios en su pequeña mejilla. Fue un piquito leve y cuando ella se separó, vio la planta perpleja, neutral, sin haber procesado bien el deseo de Frisk. Él se incendiaba a un rojo vivo y hacerse el sordo a unas palabrotas de la castaña astuta, no era una alternativa.

—Yo también te quiero, Flowey.


End file.
